


Komaeda works at pizza shop and hinata thrives with a oil tycoon

by Tsumugeee



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsumugeee/pseuds/Tsumugeee
Summary: "Oh fuck oh shit i burned the soda and forgot to de-bone the pizza""What the fuck" chiaka said before being hung upKomaeda ran to the oven and took out the soda out, it was destroyed, but at least not luke-warm.If u wanna pizza u want the pros to make it, this time oil tycoonist hinata hajime is introduced
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Komaeda Nagito & Nanami Chiaki, Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Komaeda works at pizza shop and hinata thrives with a oil tycoon

Komaeda was ready to work so he crawled out of hinata's girlfriend's house and went to work

Komaeda went inside ready to cook at "pizza Mr rantaro's pozzaria oops I meant pizza it sells ppizza" shop

"Alright Komaeda I want no trouble ok?" Rantaro said

"Got it" Komaeda said and proceeded to do exactly what rantaro told him not to

Miu was at the counter and then TeruTeru came

"Oh wow lemme see I wanna pizza, boneless, peppproni triple cheese but don't cook the cheese, a squirt of lemon, a dolpe of daisy, some cottage cheese, pig fat smeared all over the left corner and 23 olives placed to look like boobs." TeruTeru said

"Komaeda, we need a pizza" miu yelled at TeruTeru sat his fat ass down

Komaeda was ready for this and got cooking

He started by putting a can of 7 up in the oven. He turned heat to ininferno

Then he grabbed dough, smacked it on the ground, rubbed it, gave himself a foot massage worth it, and then rolled it out into the state of Louisiana.

A can of beets was there so he threw it in to add a lil spice

Then grabbed some of hinata's hair and added that too

He pissed on it and threw it in the oven

Then chiaki called

"Oh hey bb waddup"

"Komaeda, this isn't working out, I'm engaged and-"

"Oh fuck oh shit i burned the soda and forgot to de-bone the pizza"

"What the fuck" chiaka said before being hung up

Komaeda ran to the oven and took out the soda out, it was destroyed, but at least not luke-warm

'Maybe, just maybe, if I shit on the pizza my ass healing properties will heal the pizza' he thought and proceeded to do that

He then served TeruTeru his meal

"Ok sir here is ur meal and soda"

"What the fu-"

"That will be 23$ and a 130$ tip" Komaeda said and stole his wallet

"Ok- oh no my wallet!!" He said when he couldn't find it

"Too bad"

Then Komaeda left after working for 12 minutes and went to chiakis mansion

"Omg Komaeda whatnr u doing here hinata will be here soon!!!" Chiaki yelled

"Idk I made pizza let's fuck"

"Shit that's hot"

Hinata came back form his oil tycoon

"Humnnnny!! Imma hommme!!!"

"Omg hide"

Komaeda hid in the closet and thought about-

"Chiaki wtf r u doing naked" hinata asked 

"Uhhhhhh, fa-"

"OmG thErEs a RObber!!!😭" he yelled

He got a base ball bat and ran to fridge

"U woman sftealer!!!" He yelled and beat the fridge to death

"For our wedding let's get married" hinata said

"Wait can we marry Komæda too"

"What why"

"Just yes"

"Oh ok, sure"

Chiaki ran to the closet

"Komaeda!! We are all gonna get married!!!!"

Yet she was too late

Komaeda went to narnia, where he could be free


End file.
